Dancing in the rain
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Cotton Candy fluff, Pre Klaine, along with a panda bear and dancing! Just a fun little story that's super sweet! XOXO


Kurt sat on his bed, wearing an overly large long sleeve sweater that reached his thighs, great for the days when he couldn't go out anywhere due to the weather or any other obstructions. He was reading a vogue magazine on his bed at Dalton, eyes lingering over a pair of jeans he'd been eyeing for more than a couple of weeks taking his mind off of the fact he couldn't go home this weekend. He groaned when a knock on the door shattered his thoughts-he had no idea who it would be, everyone went home-maybe a teacher? Kurt opened the door after throwing his magazine on his bed, revealing a soaked-head to toe- Blaine Anderson, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Have you danced in the rain lately?" He asks laughing.

"Wha- Blaine! You're really asking me that?" Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Would you like to join me?" He offers his arm to Kurt smiling.

"No! I don't feel like getting my hair soaked thank you very much." He huffed stubbornly, though deep down, he couldn't stop those nervous butterflies in his stomach at the gesture.

"It's probably still perfect while wet." Blaine tells him, "Come on it's great fun!"

Kurt worries his lip before giving in. "Fine." He rolls his eyes, a smile on his lips. "Come on then."

"Great!" Blaine takes his had even though it's unnecessary, "You're going to love it." He smiles at Kurt pulling him outside.

"Wait! I'm not dressed properly!" He complains, trying to ignore that electrifying feeling when Blaine takes his hand.

"Sure you are, you'll have to change after anyways." Blaine assures regretting what he had just said, he licked his lips waiting for Kurt to step off the porch or go back inside.

Kurt pulls down his sweater and huddles his arms around himself, feeling the cold weather hit his bare legs. "I-It's cold Blaineee" He whined.

"Just dance with me." Blaine laughs pulling him close so they're waltzing in circles around the empty parking lot. Kurt can feel the rain on his skin, though Blaine's warm against him. He giggles when they dance in circles, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "See? It isn't too bad one you start dancing." Blaine smiles changing the dance to a seventies jig.

Kurt gasps when Blaine changes the dance, though his giggles never suffice. "Oh shhh, you're ruining it." He teased, continuing to dance with Blaine.

"This is much more fun with you." Blaine spins Kurt outwards and back in before beginning to tango.

Kurt stumbles over his feet as Blaine guides him through the dances. "Well I can't imagine dancing alone in the rain being much fun." He smiles.

"Well you're a much better dancer than my imaginary panda."

Kurt raises a brow before he bursts out laughing, stopping his feet from dancing. "W-Wait, what?" He asks for confirmation.

"His name is Ross, he's a bit taller than you." Blaine laughs.

"Oh Blainey, I think you've been out in the rain for too long." Kurt giggles, bringing a hand to the boy's forehead feeling his temperature.

Blaine smiles at Kurt hands press to his forehead, "What about you're imaginary pandas?"

"Oh, okay, we're going inside." He insists. "I don't have imaginary Panda's."

"Okay." Blaine pouts, "Why don't you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs Blaine's wrist, dragging him inside. "Because-Blaine I'm not answering that question." He snorts, shaking his head at his friend.

"Is it because you're a grown up?" Blaine asks teasingly.

Kurt smiles to himself and shakes his head. "You're a grown up too Blaine. Remember that." He assures.

"Yes, but I like to have fun instead of being serious." Blaine pokes his side.

Kurt rubs his side, pouting playfully. "I can have fun too."

"Then lets have some fun." Blaine smiles.

Kurt raises a brow at Blaine. "And what kind of fun would that be?"

"Not sure, we could dance more?" Blaine smiles slyly.

"Alright. Not in the rain though, I think you're getting a fever." He notes, letting Blaine decided where they would go.

"I doubt that I do it all the time." Blaine takes Kurt's hand leading him to his dorm.

"Oh well, then is it normal for you to be this delusional? " He sticks his tongue out.

"I'm not delusional." Blaine taps Kurt nose.

"Yeah yeah. Sure Blaine." He scrunches up his nose.

"I'm not don't worry deary." Blaine laughs.

"Deary?" Kurt laughs, squeezing Blaine's hand as he leads them to his room.

"Blainey, I really do think you're getting a fever." He teases.

"Is that why you have three heads?" Blaine asks laughing.

Kurt nudges him in the side. "Shut up Blaine, I'm being serious." He laughs.

Blaine pretends to zip his lips and locks it handing him the key trying not to laugh. Kurt huffs as they arrive in Blaine's dorm. "Well? Are we going to dance?" He asks.

Blaine nods pulling Kurt close once again before begin to waltz. Kurt stays close to Blaine and tries to get warm, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wraps his arm a bit more around Kurt's waist. "Can I talk now?" Blaine asks after a little while.

Kurt continues to dance slowly with Blaine, his eyes closed. "Go ahead." He whispers.

Blaine rests his head lightly upon Kurt's, "Okay." But that's all he says. Kurt giggles when all Blaine manages is a weak 'okay'. "I'm cold Blaine." He commented, trying to steal his friend's warmth.

"Well you're wet." Blaine mumbles wrapping his other arm around his friend. Even though most of the time they seemed to close to be friends a lot more touching and flirts. But most of the time Blaine thought he made up Kurt's part in his head.

"So are you..." He mumbles back and lets out a content sig, his hips swaying slowly. "Even worse...My hair." He groans quietly.

"Your hair is just fine." Blaine laughs.

Kurt reaches his hand up to brush his own bangs from his forehead. "Thanks..." He smiles. "So, still seeing panda's?" Kurt questions with a giggle.

"I never see pandas I just pretend they're there silly." Blaine smiles.

Kurt shakes his head. "You're the silly one." He whispers and pulls away from Blaine's chest.

"How so?" Blaine pouts frowning, but only because he pulled away.

Kurt shrugs, wiggling his hips in Blaine's hands. "Because. You just are. But in a good way." He assured.

"A good way." Blaine repeats smiling, "At least it's not in a bad way."

"Nothing about you is bad." He assures, leaning back against his friends chest

"Yay!" Blaine smiles spinning in a circle bringing Kurt with him.

Kurt squeaks and clings onto Blaine's shirt, his smile growing wider. "B-Blaine..."

"What?" Blaine grins wickedly.

"Nothing...Just...You're an amazing friend." He admits, though it hurts to refer to Blaine as his 'friend'

"You're my best friend." Blaine smiles a bit sadly.

Kurt hears those words and pulls away, eyes searching Blaine's. "Blaine..." He whines.

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow.

He takes his friends hand and drags him to Blaine's bed, taking a seat. "Do you...do you really think we're best friends?" He asks in slight confusion.

"I guess so, like I have a lot of them." Blaine was confused, "Maybe we are just friends..." He shrugs frowning.

"No. Blaine I-I didn't mean that...I just think, we're a little different aren't we?" He asks light heartedly, a shy smile on his lips. "We aren't like you and your other best friends."

"Well no you're my only gay friend?" Blaine was extremely confused now.

Kurt can't believe how oblivious Blaine is being. "Well yes. But, I mean...do you dance in the rain with your other friends?" He asks.

"No they never would do something like that except with their girlfriends." Blaine says oblivious to what Kurt was going at.

Kurt collapses backwards onto Blaine's bed and laughs to himself. Blaine was staring at the answer. Wait, he'd just told himself the answer. "Hmm, think about that for a moment Blainey." He smiled, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Ohhh, so we act like an annoying couple."

"Annoying? I don't think so..." He smiles and looks across at Blaine. "Listen. Blaine I-never mind just forget it." He gives up, hides his face behind his hands.

"Tell me, so we act like a couple a lot. Is that a bad thing? Like sure sometimes it's weird because of the coupleyness of it..." Blaine rambles.

"Of course it isn't Blaine. You know that...I like being close to you..." He worded correctly. "We may not be a couple, but I like it when...we act almost like a couple."

"Oh okay, I don't get why it's a problem then." Blaine says slowly feeling stupid and vulnerable.

Kurt huffs and turns away from Blaine. "Don't worry Blaine...just...forget it..." He assures and sits up.

"No please Kurt." Blaine sighs, "Do-do you want to be more?" Blaine asks carefully.

"Blaine I like you a lot, but sometimes-"

"So do I." Blaine cuts in smiling.

"What?"

"I've liked you ever since I first met you, but felt like you didn't like me back."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could muster.

"Yeah." Blaine nods running his hands through his hair.

"Well where does this leave us at?" Kurt asks staring at Blaine.

"I guess at an awkward state, may-maybe we should just for-forget it or act like nothing happen." Blaine mutters.

"Do you really wanna do that though?" Kurt asks staring at Baine.

"No."

"Good." Kurt smiles cupping Blaine's cheek bringing him into a deep kiss.

Blaine pulls back startled, "K-Kurt!"

"Sorry." Kurt mutters getting up embarrassed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to force it onto you."

"No, no don't be I'm sorry I was just a bit startled, it was good, it was better than good." Blaine pulls him back down practically on his lap kissing him again wrapping his arm around his body, pressing his against his own. Smiling as Kurt straddles his lap arms wrapped around his neck moaning into the kiss, "Should-should we slow down?" Blaine gasps when they part.

"Do you want to?" Kurt whispers pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"No you?" Blaine replies kissing Kurt once before pulling back.

"No." Kurt mumbles kissing Blaine not noticing that he was now lying on top of him, or Blaine's hand on his ass, "Blaine." Kurt moans his hips buckling forward.

"May-maybe we should slow down?" Blaine pants.

"I really don't wanna." Kurt whines kissing Blaine again, this time their tongues tangling, Blaine opens his mouth allowing Kurt to roam and explore, sweeping his tongue over his teeth, causing Blaine to moan softly, "May-maybe we could go a bit further?" Kurt pants half pleading.

"Just a little bit?" Blaine says annoyed at the fabric between them.

"Or should we go slow?" Kurt asks wanting have sex with Blaine, wanting to top him, wanting to top Blaine, but knew it was best not too.

"We-we should get ready for practice." Blaine mutters while Kurt gets off of him, "I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine says getting up and leaving.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt mutters falling back on his bed his legs hanging off so his feet are pressed against the ground. Waiting for the door to click shut before jerking off, think of exactly what Blaine was going but rougher.

"Hey Kurt I forgot my jacket." Blaine says smiling opening the door catching Kurt in the act of him jerking off moaning Blaine's name. Memorized Blaine stares at Kurt his hand around his cock, "Do-do you want some help with that?" Blaine asks quietly stepping forward.

"Uh sure." Kurt closed his eyes his face bright red. Blaine got down on his knees breathing slowly, but it was hard enough for Kurt to feel Blaine's breath on him before his lips were wrapped around his cock. Blaine takes in more of his cock moaning, "Blainee." Kurt moans as he swirls his tongue around his cock. Blaine sucked Kurt until he came screaming Blaine name.

"I'll-I'll see you later." Blaine says getting up from his knees.

"Bye." Kurt mutters closing his eyes.

He was in love with Blaine Anderson, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

**Did you like it?**

**Please leave a comment! **

**XOXO**


End file.
